At The Beginning:Our Song,Our Story,Our Adventure
by The Fate Of Destiny
Summary: We were strangers starting out on a journey". Inilah kisah tentang dua 'sahabat', Magoichi & Gracia. "When I lost hope..", yang tak selalu berjalan lancar. "In the end..". Sebuah song fic. Mostly based on Gracia's story in SW2XL. But how it'll be ended?


**Some Opening Words From AMM :**

Heyy.. It's my second story I guess? Rightie! Fic kedua gue ini berfokus pada satu not-so-official couple dari Samurai Warriors : Hosokawa Gracia & Magoichi Saika. Memang sih, scr canon mereka Cuma temen. But.. who knows? Ditambah lagi, dengan ending yang ngegantung gitu?

Ini adalah songfic tentang dua 'best pal'. Lagunya 'At The Beginning', soundtrack dari film Anastacia. Dan lagu ini bener – bener ngegambarin hubungan dan petualangan mereka. Apalagi kalau lo nganggep bagiaan yang dinyanyiin Richard Marx tuh Mago yang nyanyi, dan bagiannya Donna Lewis dinyanyiin Gracia. Still doubting it? Silahkan buktikan :).

FYI, gue kasih warning dikit aja kali ya. Di fanfic ini Point Of View-nya bisa berubah dari Normal, Mago's, ato Gracia's tanpa pemberitahuan. Tapi harusnya lo bisa nebak ko! [EDIT : Atas saran slh satu reviewer, gue kasih penjelasan ttg POVnya, tp klo untuk monolog yg diapit 2 tanda ' n rata tengah, hrs nebak sendiri ya^^] Soo just sit back, have a nice read, and….

Enjoy!

~animemangamania~

* * *

"_From now on, I'm following you!", she said_

'_What does she means for me?', he said._

"We'll be friends forever!", _she said._

"_Gomen ne,tomodachi..", he said_

"_I'm glad you still remember it.", she said _

"_I couldn't fulfill that promise..", he said_

'_God..', they said_

**AT THE BEGINNING**

(Song byDonna Lewis and Richard Marx from 'Anastacia')

* * *

**~ Cross Road : We Were Strangers Starting Out On a Journey ~**

**-3rd Person's POV-**

Jalan setapak di pinggir hutan hijau nan rindang itu sepi. Tapi tentunya hanya sesaat sebelum perang yang terjadi di sebuah sungai bernama Anegawa di dekat situ merambat. Seorang lelaki di umur kepala 2-nya berjalan tanpa dosa di jalan setapak itu, membuat beberapa hewan bersembunyi. Senapan berbayonet menjuntai di punggungnya. Rambutnya yang tak terlalu panjang diikat satu. Sesekali ia menguap, ngantuk. Benar – benar kedamaian yang jarang bisa dicicipi di zaman penuh darah ini... Yak, sangat singkat..

"Eittt.. Gadis kecil, mau kemana kau?"

"Ohh takut? Mau lari? Mau pulang? Gyahaha"

Sekelompok peompak, kacangan menurutnya, berkerubung mengelilingi korban mereka. Dalam keadaan seperti itu ada dua pribahasa yang cocok : Kemungkinan pertama, 'Di mana lalat berkerubung, di situ ada sampah'. Atau yang kedua : 'Di mana ada semut berkumpul, di situ ada gula'. Untungnya ini adalah kasus yang kedua. Mengetahui hal tersebut, bibir si pemuda terangkat membentuk cengiran. Ia mendekati kerumunan itu.

'Cih.. Masih bocah. Not my lucky day, I guess..', di tengah – tengah mereka memang ada gula. Gula yang masih sangat manis. Seorang gadis yang masih sangat muda. Belum seumur satu setengah dekade sepertinya.. Ia dalam posisi jatuh terduduk. Pakaian hijaunya ternodai tanah, namun hal itu tak berlaku untuk rambutnya yang berwarna sangat unik. Merah muda. Untuk sesaat sang pemuda terkagum – kagum oleh kecantikan langka itu, walau masih terlalu muda, menurutnya lagi.

Walau begitu, prinsip 'Tampillah keren di depan wanita' tetap tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya.

Adegan yang terjadi berikutnya sangat klise – bisa kau lihat di setiap film action yang bertemakan kepahlawanan. Si tokoh utama, dengan berpose terlebih dahulu, menejang sang penjahat yang menawan si gadis. JLEB! Itu bukan hanya sound effect karena pedan si pahlawan menembus tubuh The Bad Guy. Tapi juga suara yang dihasilkan sang cupid yang sukses menembakkan panahnya di dada kedua insan muda yang berkedudukan sebagai penyelamat dan yang diselamatkan. Oh, lupakan kalimat yang terakhir tadi! Kisah antara dua insan yang ini sedikit berbeda..

Si gadis memang terkesan, tapi bukan dalam arti ,cinta pandangan pertama' dan hal – hal cheesy seperti itu. Setelah si pemuda menjalankan his-own-made-rule #14 : Segera rawat gadis yang terluka, ia malah melompat dan berkata.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan ikut denganmu!"

"Hah?"

_**We were strangers starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**_

Ditandai keputusan yang sangat tiba – tiba itu, kisah ini dimulai. Mulai saat itu si gadis selalu berada di sekitar sang pemuda kemana pun ia pergi. Kecuali hal – hal pribadi atau beberapa hal yang si pemuda bilang si gadis 'belum cukup umur'. Desa – desa, hutan, peperangan...

'Aku tak mengenalmu hai Tuan Penyelamat, aku pergi untuk melihat dunia. Dunia yang aneh dan menakjubkan ini. Tapi kemudian aku bertemu denganmu, dan kau menyelamatku dari orang – orang jahat itu. Dan entah bagaimana... _Tiba – tiba saja aku kini berdiri bersamamu.._'

_**Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

**-****Mago's**** POV-**

Gadis itu menjadi bagai bayanganku sejak aku menyelamatkannya. Ia menjadi 'murid'ku dan teman seperjalaanku. Tak jadi masalah, sih.. Cuma..

"Mago! Mago! Ini apa?"

"Neee? Kenapa begitu?"

"Waaah sugoii! Lakukan lagi! Lakukan lagi!"

Dia sedikit...berisik. Bahkan ia memberiku nama panggilan yang aneh.. Tapi lucu. Aku kehilangan ketenangan yang sepenuhnya kumiliki saat aku berkelana sendiri dulu. Dia sangat bersemangat, polos, dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sampai sakit kupingku mendengar pertanyaannya. Namun lama kelamaan kelamaan keberadaannya beserta pertanyaan absurdnya menjadi bagaikan senapanku. Umm bukan dalam konteks yang aneh. Maksudku, _Ia selalu..selalu ada di sampingku._

Aku adalah pria yang sangat mencintai wanita. Orang mungkin menganggapku playboy. Dan kalau boleh jujur, teman kecilku ini bukan tipeku. Hormonku lebih tertarik kepada wanita yang...seperti wanita. Maksudku, mereka yang dewasa, yang mempunyai badan seperti wanita, dan seterusnya. Kalau kulanjutkan bisa – bisa rating cerita ini berubah.

Sedangkan dia? Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan list yang tadi aku sebutkan. Kekanakan, cengeng, tak bisa diam.. Singkat kata : . Aku tahu beberapa tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu. Ia sudah mulai berubah. Mulai dewasa. Tapi tetap saja... Aku tak merasakan apa yang biasanya kurasakan begitu melihat wanita cantik di kota kalau bersamanya.

Mungkin karena ia bukan karakter wanita yang tak bisa membuatku menjadi 'pria'? Sudah pernah kubuktikan sih.. Dulu aku mengejek sahabatku si Hideyoshi itu karena ia sangat menyukai putri Oichi yang saat itu kira – kira seumuran dengan teman seperjalananku itu. Kemudian ketika ia beranjak dewasa, aku baru menyadari apa yang si monyet lihat dalam dirina. Namun sayang, dia kini sudah ada yang punya.

Ya. Seharusnya sih begitu. Pertanyaanku sekarang, kenapa aku masih menginginkannya agar terus berjalan di sampingku? Untuk terus melontarkan celoteh dan pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu padaku? Dan yang paling penting, _dia sebenarnya apa bagiku_?

"Teman itu apa, Mago?", katanya dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu di salah satu perjalanan kami.

"Apa ya?? Hmm.. Seseorang yang akan terus di sampingmu. Dia yang berani bertaruh nyawa saat nyawamu dalam bahaya. Bukankah begitu?", kujawab asal saja. Murni hasil pengamatanku tentang Ieyasu dan para bawahannya terutama Tadakatsu yang beru saja kami jumpai di peperangan tadi. Aku benar – benar capek setelah perang yang tadi. Mudah – mudahan jawaban yang sepertinya terdengar keren ini bisa membuatnya diam.

"Baiklah!", menyatukan kedua tangannya. Menyebabkan suara 'Plak' kecil. "Kalau begitu, kita akan menjadi teman untuk selamanya!".

'Teman? Benar.. Dia adalah temanku.. _Walau kurasa ada sesuatu yang membedakannya dengan pertemnanku bahkan dengan sahabatku si monyet itu sekalipun._ Pertanyaan itu dalam – dalam kukubur. '

_**No one told me I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected what you did to my heart**_

* * *

**~ Vanishing Dream : When I Lost Hope You Were There To Remind Me ~**

**-****Mago's**** POV-**

Aku yakin, beberapa saat yang lalu aku ke sini untuk menunjukkan betapa indahnya kampung halamanku. Sungainya yang jernih, orang – orangnya yang ramah.. Gadis – gadisnya yang cantik… Bukan pemandangn seperti ini. Bukan pemandangan yang memilukan ini. Bukan desa yang didominasi warna merah kmudian kelabu seperti ini.

_Desa Saika... musnah.._

_TLUK_

Aku berani bersumpah aku melihat gerakan. Mungkin nenek yang tertimpa bangunan itu masih hidup!

"Hey Nenek! Bertahanlah!", aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan desperate. "Guk!", tidak, aku tidak salah dengar. Itu suara anjing. Bukan manusia. Aku salah lihat. Yang bergerak rupanya anjing itu.

"Kuso… Oda Nobunaga..", tanganku bergetar di atas tangan keriput yang kini sudah mendingin. Aku bingung apakah aku harus marah, sedih, atau pun malu karena sudah menunjukkan pemandangan yang tak enak dilihat seperti ini kepadanya.

"Mago..", ia datang kepadaku dari belakang, menggendong anjing tadi. Aku tak bisa mengangkat wajahku untuk bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang polos itu. Dalam keadaan begini saja aku bisa membayangkan raut wajahnya yang sedih. Ia mengerti perasaanku.

"Maaf.. Seharusnya desa ini penuh dengan tawa gelak anak – anak. Dengan para pedagang yang bersemangat… Dengan…", tidak seperti biasanya. Ia ikut berlutut dan tangan kecil itu mendekapku.

"Sshh….Daijobu. Kau tahu? Agamaku mengajarkan kalau _suatu akhir adalah yang baru_", katanya dengan suara penuh kedewasaan yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan keluar dari mulutnya dalam mimpi teranehku sekali pun.

'_Awal? Baru?_

…………………_._

_Nobunaga'_

"Hehe, jangan sok dewasa kau", aku melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri tanpa meliriknya sedikit pun. Aku terus..terus melihat ke depan. Ke horizon tak terbatas. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. 'Ini akan menjadi awal dari malam yang sangat panjang', aku mengakuinya dengan berat.

"Mago?"

"Terima kasih, teman", dan kemudian aku berlari. _Berlari untuk mencapai apa yang kuanggap sebagai awal yang baru._

_**When I lost hope you were there to remind me**_

'_**This is the start'**_

**-****Gracia's**** POV-**

Aku tak tahu kenapa ia tiba – tiba berlari. Aku tak akan mengganggunya. Aku tahu, ia akan melakukuan sesuatu… Sesuatu yang biasa ia bilang 'Bukan untuk anak kecil'. Huh! Aku bukan anak – anak lagi tahu! Tak bisakah ia melihatnya? Sudah setengah dekade berlalu sejak ia menyelamatkanku. Sudah seperempat dekade sejak ia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, apa yang kupikul. _Tak bisakah ia menganggapku sebagai..wanita?_

"Mungkin ia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Ya! Pasti begitu! Yoooshhh ayo semangat!", aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri. Jarang – jarang aku begini. Seharusnya aku tipe 'penyemangat', kata Mago sih..

"Masih ada beberapa..", aku melihat sekeliling dari mataku yang anehnya berwarna hijau ini. "..hal yang harus kulakukan.".

Kebiasaan ini pasti juga banyak dilakukan oleh agama Buddha, Hindu, mau pun Shinto. Semua agama mengajarkan untuk menghormati mereka yang sudah tiada. Aku mengeluarkan energi sihirku yang dilambangkan dengan cahaya hijau. Sebisa mungkin menguburkan mereka yang terlihat oleh mata.

Pertama – tama, aku mengeluarkan energi sihir destruktif untuk membuat lubang yang besar. Lalu memakai sihir anti – gravitasi untuk mengangkat mereka. Memasukannya ke lubang itu. Nyaris beberapa kali aku hampir mengeluarkan isi perutku – anehnya begitu, padahal aku dan Mago tak sempat mengisi perut kami dalam perjalanan kemari karena ia bilang desanya akan menyambutnya sang 'lelaki nomor satu'.. Katanya sih..

Miris sekali keadaan tubuh – tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Lama kelamaan aku tak heran hanya menemukan sepotong tangan, kepala, atau tubuh yang tak memiliki apa yang kusebutkan tadi. Ada juga isi perut yang melayang.. Auk harus menutup mata atau aku benar – benar akan memuntahkan apa pun itu..

Setelah penguburan yang memakai banyak suplai energi sihirku selesai, aku membuat salib yang lumayan besar dari puing bangunan apa pun yang kutemukan di dekat situ.

'Kuharap, ini sudah cukup bagus untuk tempat peristirahatan mereka', batinku, 'Maaf aku mengubur kalian beramai – ramai.. Tenaga dan ilmuku masih belum cukup. Maaf ya.', aku terus mengulangi kata – kata maaf di hatiku sampai aku mulai menangkupkan kedua tanganku untuk berdo'a kepada Tuhan. Agar mereka bisa tenang di sisi – Nya.

Saat aku memejamkan mata, aku melayangkan sedikit pikiranku ke orang – orang itu. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka akan diserang. Beberapa sedang bermain, bebrapa sedang bekerja, beberapa sedang bersama orang terkasihnya, beberapa menunggu irang tersebut untuk pulang ke pelukannya.

'Apa pun itu, mereka sama. Sendirian di kegelapan bernama kematian… Dan aku bersyukur, aku masih beruntung. _Setidaknya, aku tidak sendirian_.'

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

**-****3rd Person's**** POV-**

Saat si gadis berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan mereka yang pergi, untuk masa depannya, dua pasang mata berbinar. Merasa lega mereka menemukan apa yang dicari. Namun perasaan itu hilang karena mereka ingat apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mendekatlah kedua orang itu..

"Lady Gracia! Syukurlah kau tidak apa – apa"

"Kami mencarimu.. Ada..keadan.. gawat! Gawat!", dua prajurit yang membawa panji klan Akechi tersengal – sengal saat berucap.

"Ano. Tenang saja. Pelan – pelan", sambut sang putri setelah menyelesaikan doanya. Perkataannya tak membawa pengaruh.

"Akechi – sama… Hhh.. serang. Nobunaga.. Oda.. Honnoji.. Hhh hh"

Apa yang ia dengar membuat sang putri terkejut. Ayahnya yang kalem itu. Yang ia kira takkan mengkhianati siapa pun mengkhianati Tuannya sendiri. Tapi yang ia dengar selanjutnya bagai memecut kakinya untuk berlari ke tempat kejadian.

"Lady Gracia! Tunggu!"

'Mago.. Tak mungkin Mago melakukannya. Tak mungkin ia ikut diam – diam dalam penyerangan Ayah.. Dan membunuh si Raja Setan dengan pelurunya.. Tidak..", tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia langsung berlari dan menyambar kuda yang untungnya masih hidup di puing – puing desa untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi. Dia sudah mengenalnya bertahun – tahun. Dan ia tahu kebiasannya dalam berperang.

'Mago.. Kita masih berteman kan? _Perjalanan kita masih akan berlanjut, bukan?_', dengan pandngan yang mulai buyar karena air mata, ia melihat kuil Honnoji yang kini berwarna merah..

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

**-****Mago's**** POV-**

Aku menembaknya. Aku melihatnya. Aku membidiknya.. Aku menekan pelatukku. Dengan senapan dan tangan yang sudah kugunakkan bertahun – tahun, aku membuat sebuah peluru menembus kepala Raja Setan itu. Aku.. membunuhnya.

…..

'_Apa yang sudah kulakukan?'_

Ketika aku tersadar, aku sedang berlari terseok – seok. Berjaln tanpa arah. Dan mereka mengejarku. Untungnya malam ini berkabut. Mereka tak akan menemukanku dengan mudah.

Perkiraanku salah. Beberapa prajurit berhasil menemkanku. Bahkan Ranmaru Mori, pelayan, dan Nouhime, istri dari orang yang kunih juga menyerangku. Aku bisa bernafas lega karena masih ada peluru tersimpan di selongsong senapanku. Itu sudah cukup. Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku menjadi penembak ulung, ha?

Dengan pandangan antara sadar – dan – tidak, aku melihat cahaya hijau di depanku. Sangat familiar. Detik berikutnya, aku sadar itu dia. 'Sial..'

"Mago..?", aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Pandanganku sudah sangat. Kutekankan sekali lagi, sangat kabur. Dan aku berada dalam keadaan shock dan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Walau begitu, dari suaranya yang bergetar aku tahu ia sedang menangis.

**-****Gracia's**** POV-**

Aku menemukannya. Ini sudah mebuktikkan betapa aku mengenal dirinya. Ia bediri bertumpu dengan senapannya di situ, terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Mago..?", aku mengucapkannya seakan tak ada pilihan kata yang lain di kepalaku. Begitu aku membuka mulut untuk berbicara lagi, ia justri mengarahkan mocong senapannya kepadaku. Wajahnya lebih seius daripada kapan pun. "Tidaak!", aku refleks memjamkan mata dan berteriak.

_DOR DOR DOR_

'.........', tidak terjadi apa – apa?

"Bingo. One hit kill for my last three mother fuckin bullets", aku mendengar suaranya. Diiringi suara bedebam keras tiga kali beriringan.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Di belakangku terbaring 3 mayat korban tembaan tepat di kepala. Kesimpulan itu kudapat dari kepala mereka yang bersimbah darah.

"_Gomenne, tomodachi_..", begitu aku melihat ke depan, hanya ada kegelapan malam yang pekat. Dengan berat hati, aku harus mengakuinya. _Kalau ia.. telah pergi._

_**Nothing's gonna tear us apart..**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Last Prayer : In The End…~**

**-****3rd Person's**** POV-**

Dan itulah kisah dua sahabat seperjalanan. Hampir dua dekade sudah berlalu. 'Teman seperjalanan' sudah menjadi kisah masa lalu bagi si gadis. Sekarang tahun 1600. Dunia mencapai umur abad yang baru. Dan hal itu bukan hanya sekedar istilah bagi Jepang. Mereka benar – benar akan memulai era yang baru.

Di tahun itu Ishida Mitsunari dan Tokugawa Ieyasu akan memulai perang besar – besaran yang nantinya akan dikenal sebagai Perang Sekigahara. Demi kemenangan, Mitsunari memikirkan faktor yang dapat menguntungkannya. Salah satunya menjadikan Gracia sebagai sandra.

Kini si gadis, yang sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita duduk tenang di atas tatami menungu kedatangan 'tamu'nya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, setengah lusin ninja bermunculan entah darimana di ruangan yang merupakan kamar pribadinya. Dengan serempak tanpa aba – aba, mereka menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

"_Hidup adalah perjalanan. Karena itu, jangan biarkan perjalanan itu berakhir. _Itu yang ia ajarkan padaku, dan aku takan pernah membiarkan orang lain mengakhiri perjalananku!", seraya berteriak cahaya hijau mulai menerangi tubuhnya. Ia nersiap untuk meluncurkan sihirnya. Tapi si ninja tidak dating tanpa persiapan. Dilemparkanya jarring aneh bertuliskan mantra yang langsung menutupi target yang menjadi sasaran empuk karena dalam posisi duduk. Detik di mana jarring itu mengenai kulit si gadis yang pucat adalah detik di mana cahaya hijau itu menghilang, dan ia tak bisa bergerak.

'Jaring anti sihir??', tanpa bisa berbuat apa – apa, ia menyambut serangan pedang – pedang pendek itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ia masih bisa bertarung.

Ia menunggu pedang itu terlihat mendekat dan menyentuh kulitnya, tapi momen itu tak kunjung datang juga. Sebaliknya, bagai ada gaya repulsive, pedang – pedang itu terlotar di udara. Dan ia bisa mencium bau yang telah ia kenal sejak lama. Bau mesiu.

"Kau melupakan ajaran yang penting bocah. _Bahwa cinta adalah sungai yang akan terus mengalir._", ditiupkannya sehembus naas di atas moncong senapan yang masih berasap. Khas film koboi. Once again, another cliché. But trust me, it WORKS!

_**And life is a road that I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road, now and forever**_

_**A wonderful journey**_

Kemudian peluru – peluru menyusul dan menembus bagian vital ninja penyerang tersebut. Membuat mereka jatuh tersungkur.

"Mago! Kau datang!" , sisi kekanakannya yang semua orang kira sudah hilang sejak ia kembari dari 'lari dari rumah'nya muncul lagi. Ia merobek jarring itu dengan kekuatan misterius yang entah darimana datangnya. Melompat ke pelukan sang penyelamat. Berterak – teriak seperti anak kecil.

"Whoa.. whoa! Hentikan. Masa sikapmu masih seperti ini sih?", bagai tersadar dari mimpi sekejap, si pemeluk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomen ne Mago.. Tadi aku hanya..." , mukanya jelas – jelas memerah. Sangat senada dengan rambutnya yang kini sudah panjang. Tapi ia masih mengambil beberapa bagian dari rambutnya untuk dikepang dan dijadikan seperti bando. Di pelupuk matanya menetes air mata bahagia. Ia buru – buru menyekanya. Takut dibilang kayak anak kecil lagi. Saat ia menatap si lelaki, ia mendapati tatapan yang lain dari yang dulu – dulu terhadapnya. 'Atau.. hanya karena aku sudah lama sekali tak melihatnyaa?', batinnya.

"Ada apa? Apa aku jadi aneh?"

"Ah engga ko..", dan kali ini giliran wajah si lelaki yang blusing. Dan seingat si gadis, ia takpernah melihat temannya itu blushing selain karena melihat cewek – cewek di kota, atau karena melakukan hal yang memalukan,

"Cuma.. Emm.. Kau sudah berubah sekarang. Kau cantik"

"Eh", dan ia menginGat sesuatu lagi. Selama perjalanannya dulu, itu bukan ekspresi dan nada bicara saat ia memuji para wanita dewasa yang cantik itu. Ada yang berbeda..

"Ah.. Screw it. Ayo, kita harus cepat."

"Tungguuu Magoooo.. Jangan cepat – cepat!"

"Hehe. Ternyata ada juga yang tak berubah.", katanya sambil tersenyum sendiri kayak orang bego.

"Mago, kenapa kau datang?", mendengar pertanyaan itu, si lelaki berhenti mendadak dan berbalik.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa ini?", ia mengepalkan tangan kanan dan mengulurkannya ke depan. Hal ini disambut dengan senyumat dari keduanya.

"Magooo tak mungkin aku lupa. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan saangat jelas!"

'Tak pernah kulupakan, Itu janji kami..'

"Kapan pun kau dalam bahaya, aku berjanji akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untukmu!", kata sang gadis saat rambutnya masih pendek, dan menggunakan rok dan baju hijau, bukan kimono yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Dan kapan pun kau dalam masalah, aku bejanji akan ada di sana untukmu", si lelaki yang saat itu masih pemuda memukul dadanya yang bidang dua kali untuk menegaskan ucapannya. Tangannya yang masih mengepal ia julurkan.

"Dan aku.."

"Dan aku...", kata mereka berdua

"Tak akan pernah melupakannya", mereka mengulangi perkataan yang mereka ucapkan bertahun – tahun yang lalu dan melakukan gerakan yang sama; mempertemukan tinju mereka. Keduanya tersenyum**.**

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

**-****Gracia's**** POV-**

"Tembak aku.", aku membuat jeda sedikit agar kata – kataku ditekankan,

"_Bunuh aku…dengan senapanmu." _

Ternyata memang tidak mungkin hanya berdua mencoba melawan pasukan Mitsunari yang sedang masa jayanya itu. Walau kami berhasil mengalahkan musuh yang kecil – kecilan, Mitsunari mengirimkan lebih banyak pasukannya ke dalam bentengku. Kami dibuatnya tak bisa keluar. Terlebih lagi ia mengirim jendral – jendral terbaiknya seperti Sakon dan Yoshihiro. Sialnya, jarring anti sihir itu mempunyai efek samping. Ternyata benda sial itu juga menyerap kekuatan sihirku. Kini hampir tak tersisa sekarang. Sihir terakhir kupakai untuk mengelilingi bentengku dengan kekkai agar mereka tak bisa masuk dan memaksaku untuk menjadi sandra.

Di sisi lain, aku sadar kekkai itu tak akan bertahan lama. Mago terluka berat saat melawan Sakon. Aku paham betul akan kedua pilihanku : Mati, bersama Mago.. Atau menjadi sandra..

"Ohok", darah mengucur lagi dari mulutnya. Ia terbaring lemas di pangkuanku sekarang. Aku melihat matanya yang membelalak tak percaya akan kata – kata dan keputusanku itu, kemudian ia memalingkan matanya,

"Haha.. Jangan bercanda.."

"Aku serius, Mago! Kau seharusnya tahu, agamaku tak mengizinkanku untuk bunuh diri!'

"Kalau ..begitu, hiduplah. Simple buk.."

"Tidak. _Aku adalah samurai_"

"Ada saatnya kau harus memilih hidup.."

"_Dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Mago_", aku tak sadar dengan apa yang sudah meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa lega. Dan kata – kata itu membuatnya bungkam.

"Dan hal itu sudah terbukti. Mereka bilang, aku berubah setelah perjalanan kita selesai. Kini saatlah saat yang sebenarnya untuk mengakhiri petualangan kita. Kumohon.. _Biarkan aku mati dengan kehormatan dan harga diri._"

**-****Mago's**** POV-**

Sial.. Ini seperti saat aku meninggalkannya. Tidak. Lebih buruk dari itu. Aku merasa sangat lemas, pusing, dan kelelahan sekarang. Dan tidak ada yang menolongku seperti Hideyoshi pada saat itu. aku berada dalam pangkuan wanita sih.. Daripada si monyet.

Aku sudah tahu waktuku tinggal sedikit. Ya, waktuku. _BUKAN waktunya! _Ia masih bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Dan kenapa ia terus bersikeras membuatku.. membuatKU membiarkan peluru ini menmbus kepalanya? _Kepalanya yang selalu ingin kuelus itu?_ Bahkan ia lebih bisa bicara daripada aku yang dikenal bermulut manis ini.. Sial.. Benar – benar sial..

"Mulut cerewetmu itu sudah bisa kau gunakan dengan baik rupanya..", aku menunduk. Cih. Apa – apaan ini? Kenapa ada rasa hangat yang mengalir di pipiku? Jangan bilang.. aku yang gentlemen ini sedang menangis? Kurang ajar..

**-****Gracia's**** POV-**

Dia.. menangis? Kumohon, jangan. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah temanku yang kuat dan hebat itu menangis. Aku segera mengajaknya bicara agar lebih banyak air mata tidak mengalir lagi dari matanya yang hangat itu.

"Hehe.. Berkat perjalanan kita. Berkat kau, Magoichi.. Kau mengerti betapa ngototnya aku kan?".

Tanpa kata – kata, dengan sisa tenaganya ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan darahnya merembes ke bajuku. Darah itu.. Mengalir karena ia ingin melindungiku. Maaf, Mago.. Padahal kau sudah sejauh ini agar aku tetap hidup..

"Dasar. Baru kali ini kau memanggil namaku dengan benar. Aku mengerti....teman,bukan..", bisiknya di telingaku. Ada sesuatu yang basah menetes di pipiku. "_Aku tak bisa memegang janjiku yang satu ini"_

"Hm?", suaranya seperti tercekatm dan di balik itu ada rasa sakit yang mendalam. Penyesalan karena gagal melindungiku.

"Kita tak bisa jadi teman selamanya. _Kau..lebih dari itu_", kali ini giliran air mataku yang menetes.

"_Syukurlah, bukan hanya aku yang melanggar janji itu_", merasa semua impianku terkabul, kini aku menatukan kedua tanganku sambil tetap melingkari tubuhnya.

**-****Mago's**** POV-**

Aku menutup mata. Membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahku dan membiarkan api itu mulai menjalari kami berdua. Sayup – sayup aku mendengar suara orang – orang berteriak memanggil namaku, berharap menemukanku dalam keadaan hidup.. Hanya untuk dijadikan tawanan. Aku bersyukur timingku sangat tepat. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di bagian kiri kepalaku. Itu pasti moncong senapan. Lalu.. cahaya yang hangat. Bagai cahay malaikat. Aku tak tahu apakah ini hanya imajinasi atau bukan. Aku melihat bulu – bulu sayap putih berjatuhan. Di antaranya ada sosok ayahku, tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas. _Berharap Dia mendengar permohonan terakhirku_.

Oh, betapa bodohnya aku ini. Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh wanita yang benar – benar kucintai dengan tanganku sendiri? Dengan senapan dan peluru yang sudah berteman denganku bertahun – tahun?

Kuso.. Tak ada pilihan lain. Aku memahami kesulitannya sekarang. Menjadi umat Kristiani dan samurai sekaligus pastinya sulit.. Sangat sulit. Semoga.. oh shit.. air mata itu menetes lagi. Semoga.. dengan peluru ini, kau tak akan perlu merasakan pedihnya rasa malu karena ditangkap oleh musuhmu, pedihnya ras sakit saat kau menuju kematian.

.....

Kenapa aku berdo'a? Pada siapa aku berdo'a? Aku tak pernah beragama, aku tak pernah ikut campur dengan Tuhan atau sejenisnya. Baik, Tuhan.. kalau kau memang ada... Aku ingin kau mendengar permintaanku yang terakhir sebelum aku mengirim.. malaikatmu. Ya, kurasa itu istilah yang sering umatmu gunakan. Sebelum aku mengirim malaikatmu yang tercantik kembali padamu, aku ingin kau mendengar permintaanmu.

Yah.. setelah itu aku akan menyusulnya juga sih. Darahku hanya tinggal beberapa liter sepertinya. Dan aku yakin aku tak akan ditempatkan di tempat yang sama dengannya nanti. Ada surga dan neraka, bukan? Aku yang penuh hina ini tak akan mungkin bisa bersamanya di surga nanti. Karena itu, aku telah memutuskan permohonan ini baik – baik. _Kumohon, dengarkanlah. Ini doaku yang pertama dan terakhir padamu. _

'_God..', he said..._

'_God.....', she said_

**-****3rd Person's**** POV-**

"Aku akan menyusulmu, Gracia..", dengarnya sebelum pada akhirnya tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar.

……………………..

"Sudah kulakukan.. Aku.. membunuhnya.. Aku... Uhhk", katanya sebelum pada akhirnya tak ada kata lagi yang terucap.

'_Kumohon Tuhan.. Biarkan aku berdiri bersamanya lagi di awal yang baru.. Suatu saat nanti.'_

_..._

_..........._

_**In the end I wanna be standin**__**g at the beginning**_

_**wit**__**h you**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Some Closing Words From AMM :**

And so it end. Rada angsty ya? Hahah gapapa dong, jarang – jarang kan mereka dalam suasana kek gitu? Oia, kalo ada yang mikir si Gracia rada OOC gitu di 'Last Prayer', itu nunjukkin perubahan dia pas udah dewasa. Kalo diliat dari timeline gamenya, itu udah lewat hampir 20 tahun lho dari mereka pisah.. Jadi harusnya ga aneh kan kalo si Gracia jadi sikapnya dewasa? Anehnya, si KOEI ga bikin at least rambut dia panjang ato gimana. Setelah 20 TAHUN, si Gracia tetap orang yang sama, dengan sikap dan look yang sama. Kalo dipikir secara logika, rada ngaco emang :P. Kalo menurut gue, seharusnya chara development dia kurang – lebih gitu. Masih ada sisi childishnya lah dikit – dikit J

Cukup sudah tangan ini bekerja menulis sepanjang 12 halaman (whoa that's A LOT!). Tadinya ini mau jadi 3-shot. Tapi kata temen gue bernama F*ng F*ng, mending songfic jadi one shot aja, jadi.. Thx banget buat yang bercapek – capek baca sampai detik lo baca tulisan ini. Btw tak menutup kemungkinan untuk sekuel lhoo (bingung? Sama, author juga bingung mikirin idenya haha). Once again, reviews are very hug-able :)

See you in my next fanfic!

~animemangemangamania~


End file.
